


Тяжело любить

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Любить Вэй Ина было сложно. Но Лань Чжань все равно любил





	Тяжело любить

**Author's Note:**

> у фика две логические части: до и после  
> первая ангстовая, вторая нет хд

Любить Вэй Ина всегда было очень тяжело. С самой первой минуты, как сердце пропустило удар из-за его широкой улыбки. Любить Вэй Ина было тяжело, когда он дурачился и когда нарушал правила. Любить его было тяжело, когда он болтал без умолку и никак не замолкал. Когда он лежал на полу библиотеки, раскинув руки и ноги, косился одним глазом и задавал-задавал бесконечные глупые вопросы, а после смеялся без причины так заливисто и громко, что сердце сжималось, что дышать становилось трудно. Лань Чжань был уверен, что эта глупая и безнадежная любовь убьёт его вскоре, не помогут ни лекари, ни духовные практики.   
  
Но время шло, а любовь его не убила. Вросла в его тело, стала его частью, словно ещё одна конечность. Любовь его ранила каждый раз, когда он думал о Вэй Ине, ранила каждый раз, когда тот оказывался рядом и смеялся-смеялся-смеялся, смерти подобный, глупый и беспечный.  
  
О, любить его было трудно. Когда он был лучшим и когда он оказался в чужих глазах худшим. Любить его было трудно, когда его провозгласили чудовищем и отправились за его головой. Любить его было трудно, когда... он умер.  
  
Он умер, и весь свет покинул этот мир, оставив Лань Чжаня одного с этой любовью, от которой теперь было ещё меньше толку. Вот теперь, думал он, вот теперь она точно его убьёт, зачем же существует этот мир без Вэй Ина.  
  
Но брат улыбался ему мягко и тепло. Адепты все так же продолжали тренировки. А у него самого был долг перед семьёй и перед Орденом, так что жизнь потекла своим чередом. Серое сменялось небесно-голубым, а после снежно-белым. Лань Чжань не мог смотреть спокойно на лотосы, но все время смотрел. К его покоям доставляли букеты, и он часами смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляда. И чудилось ему, что он видит самую красивую улыбку на свете, далёкую Пристань и слышит звенящий и ласкающий смех.  
  
И звук флейты был ему теперь невыносим. Он приходил к брату, садился подле него и просил спустя долгие мгновения молчания:  
  
— Сыграй мне на флейте.  
  
И брат брал флейту, подносил её к губам и начинал играть. Мастерство его было велико, и сердце плакало в груди, душа следовала за мелодией дальше, прочь из тела. Душа искала чужую душу, но той нигде не было.  
  
Брат вытирал его невольные слезы и спрашивал:  
  
— Зачем ты так мучаешь себя?  
  
У Лань Чжаня не было ответа. Любить Вэй Ина было сложно. Но он все равно любил  
  
***  
  
  
Любить Вэй Ина всегда было тяжело, и даже теперь, когда они вместе и счастливы, легче не стало.  
  
Лань Чжань находит его в одной забегаловке с парой комнат на втором этаже. Заведение кажется достаточно приличным, но все же... Вэй Ин громко смеётся и вливает в себя ещё пару глотков вина, пока какой-то бродяга напротив что-то ему доказывает. Это, конечно, вызывает приступ гнева, но Лань Чжань тут же усмиряет его.  
  
Грозно смотрит на бродягу, и того тут же сметает прочь: он, подобострастно кланяясь, проскальзывает мимо. Лань Чжаню нет до него дела, он подходит к Вэй Ину, который даже не заметил отсутствия своего собутыльника.  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
Вэй Ин поднимает на него мутный взгляд, в котором едва ли отражается какое-нибудь узнавание или хотя бы малейшее понимание. Лань Чжань берет его за руку, пытаясь помочь встать, но Вэй Ин с криком дергается в сторону и валится на пол: движения свои он совершенно не контролирует.  
  
— Не приставай ко мне! — Обиженно восклицает он, убирая руку подальше от Лань Чжаня и при этом пытаясь встать. — Кто ты вообще такой? Ты знаешь, что у меня есть муж?  
  
Лань Чжань знает. Он коротко вздыхает и помогает Вэй Ину встать, что получается довольно просто, ведь тот вообще не в состоянии контролировать свои руки и ноги. Это отчасти забавно, но больше глупо.  
  
Вэй Ин любитель выпить с большим стажем, настолько крепкий орешек, что до такого состояния упиться очень сложно. Впрочем, Вэй Ин всегда был способным.  
  
— Давай, — заплетающимся языком предлагает Вэй Ин, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, — я расскажу тебе про моего мужа. Я очень его люблю, знаешь?  
  
— Мгм, — смущённо отвечает Лань Чжань, пытаясь понять, что ему дальше делать. Тащить за шкирку до Облачных Глубин — полное безумие, особенно, если Вэй Ин будет вырываться.  
  
— Вот и мой муж тоже постоянно так говорит! — обрадованно восклицает Вэй Ин. — Мгм. Постоянно. Но я люблю, когда он так говорит. Потому что он молчит и слушает меня. И я знаю, что он все-все слушает и запоминает. Он такой хороший, — признается Вэй Ин и утыкается ему носом в грудь, вздыхая, окончательно потерявшись в пространстве.  
  
Лань Чжань сдаётся и решает заплатить хозяину за комнату.  
  
— Держись, — велит он Вэй Ину и подхватывает его на руки. Тот послушно обвивает его шею и шепчет:  
  
— Лань Чжань тоже все время меня носит на руках. Он такой сильный. Такой, — он вздыхает. — Я ему все время говорю, что не надо, я могу и сам ходить. Но мне на самом деле нравится.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты так говоришь? — резонно спрашивает Лань Чжань. Удивительно, как, даже будучи в стельку пьяным, Вэй Ин умудряется активно чесать языком.  
  
— Потому что он такой... такой... Лань Чжань. Если бы ты его хоть раз увидел, то понял бы. А он меня - меня - на руках таскает. Ужасно.  
  
— Мгм, — говорит Лань Чжань, осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице.  
  
— Ты не знаешь его, да? Он красив, словно тысячи рассветов, нет таких слов, чтобы это описать! Самый красивый мужчина на всем белом свете! Он заботливый и добрый, всегда обо мне волнуется. Всегда мне помогает. А ещё он очень благородный. Так что он старается помочь всем, кому нужна помощь. И я его люблю, он самый лучший.  
  
Лань Чжань тихо вздыхает от его слов. Сердце дрожит и бьется сильнее, губы сами изгибаются в слабую улыбку. Вэй Ин сопит:  
  
— Люблю. Не знаю, верит ли он моим словам, я был так слеп и так жесток с ним. Хочу любить его и ласкать. Не хочу никого другого, кроме него. Хочу, чтобы все знали, что я его люблю. Ты теперь знаешь.  
  
Вэй Ин тыкает его в грудь. Потом стонет, хватаясь за голову. Немудрено, что она у него раскалывается. Лань Чжань аккуратно кладёт его на кровать, помогает раздеться.  
  
Вэй Ин сосредоточенно молчит, а потом говорит внезапно:  
  
— Я отдам за него жизнь.  
  
И засыпает.  
  
Лань Чжань держит в руках его вещи, смотрит на него, наговорившего столько и небрежно заснувшего. Смотрит, чувствует, как румянец заливает его щеки и счастливо колотится сердце.  
  
Любить Вэй Ина было сложно. Но Лань Чжаню нравилось его любить.


End file.
